vive les stages!
by X-joliecoeur-X
Summary: tout le monde le sais quand on est en 7eme année il va falloir passer les ASPICS à la fin de l'année c'est pour cela que dumbledor a inventé une histoire de stages, un peu spéciale car les stages ce passent à l'école!deux semaines avec des personnes que v
1. Chapter 1

**Vive les stages!!**

**Chapitre I:**

-dring, dring, dring! Il est 7h30 il faut ce réveiller ! Cria le réveil

-nonnnnn, encore 5minutes…

Hermione en arrivant dans la chambre sauta sur ron pour le réveiller par quelques petits bisous.

-tout compte fais je vais me lever.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry ce précipita dans la salle de bain pour laisse un peu de.. Hum « intimité » au jeune couple.

1h20 plus tard

-bon Harry tu sorts!!! On va pas à un défilé, on va juste mangeait!! S'écria Hermione.

-oui, j'arrive!

20minutes plus tard Harry sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un jean moulant gris délavé taille basse. Un peu au dessus on n'y apercevait un boxer noir. Et puisque c'était un dimanche assez ensoleiller il avait enfilé une chemise blanche transparente à la quelle les deux premiers boutons était ouvert laissant apercevoir des abdos « plus-que-bien » former.

Il ne ressemblait plus au petit garçon tout maigrichon depuis qu'un jour hermione avait eu la bonne idée de lui troquer sa bonne vieille garde-robe signé Dursley contre des vêtements plus sexy les uns que les autres.

-WOW!putain Harry! T'es trop!! Si j'étais pas ton meilleur ami je me jetterai sur toi!! S'ecria ron.

-et tu as hermione en plus!

-hum,ouais…fit ron pas très convaincu.

-et d'ailleurs elle est où? Questionna Harry n'aillant rien remarqué de la conviction de son ami.

-elle est parti à la grande salle, elle en avait marre de nous attendre!

-ha, okay… bah on y va alors?

-ouais, en plus il parait que dumbledor doit nous dire un truc important! Je pari que son idée va avoir un certain rapport avec les mots « rapprochement-iner-maison »! Pas toi?

-si mais on va devoir le faire quand même peu importe ce que c'est!!

-c'est clair!! Bon aller, let's go?

-let's go!!

Arriver à la grande salleles duex amis commencèrent à s'installer quand le directeur entama son discourt:

-mes chers élèves, cette année va etre imposé un stage au élève de 7eme année qui devront bientôt passé leur ASPICS.

Il s'arrêta et attendit que els grognements de certains élèves ce calme.

-mais on en a déjà fait un l'année dernière!!

-je sais, c'est pour ça que cette année vos stages ne ce feront pas en milieu professionnel, mais ici même dans poudlard !

-mais… on ne va quand même pas passer deux semaines avec le professeur ou nous avons le plus de difficultés dans sa matière, monsieur?demanda Harry qui s'imaginait déjà entrain de n'ettoyer des chaudrons sous l'œil malveillant de ce trèèèèèèèèès cheeeeeeeeer Rogue.

-non, bien sûr Harry et même si je le voulais les professeurs ne sont pas disponible 24h/24. Ils ont d'autre cours à assurer.c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que vos stages passeront avec un autre élève de 7eme année. le principe de ce stage est de passer un semaine chez l'un et une semaine chez l'autre, vivre comme l'autre vis chacun une semaine et d'apprendre ce que vous avez besoin. Ce stage permettra d'apprendre sur le niveau intellectuel mais aussi sur le plan spycologique.

-tiens je te l'avais bien dis souffla ron a l'oreille d'Harry.

-bon maintenant je vais vous annoncer le nom de votre partenaire de stage:

-pansy/hermione

-goyles/crabes

-ron/blaise

-seamus/dean

-séverus/neville

…..

Et voilà!! Un premier chapitre de fait!! Le deuxième est déjà écrit mais il faut encore que je le tape sur ordi, la flemme…mais peut-être q'avec quelque com's j'aurai un peu plus de courage…

Et oui!! Je suis sadique!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

-quoi!!!firent les deux concernés en même temps.

-voyons, calmez-vous. Et non professeur Rogue il n'y a aucune erreur! Monsieur londubat a tellement de difficultés en potion qu'il serait impossible qu'un autre élève puisse lui faire rattraper son retard! N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi jeune homme?

-bien… bien sur monsieur dumbledore…

-mais Albus! Il est or de question que je passe deux semaines avec un Griffondor! Surtout lui! Hurla Rogue en le montrant du doigt.

-mais bien sur que si Sevy!! Surtout que Monsieur Londubat a aussi des choses à vous apprendre.

-et je voudrai bien savoir quoi, si c'est vraiment le cas?!

- la loyauté, la gentillesse, l'affection et surtout le respect d'autruit! Expliqua dumbledore calmement.

-je..très bien..c'est d'accord alors.. Mais il n'est pas question que je passe une semaine dans leur tour!! S'écria « Sevy »

-très bien, aquiessa dumbledore je ferai installé un appartement pour vous deux mais il sera placé a coté de la salle commune des griffondor pour que Monsieur Londubat puisse voir ses camarades comme il le souhaite!

**Quelques minutes plus tard, table des griffondor:**

-deux semaines avec parkinson, je vais mourir! Se plaignit hermione.

-aller ma puce c'est pas si grave, tu vas t'en sortir!dit ron pour la rassurer, et toi Harry ton stage, tu le fais avec qui?

-aucune idée dumbledore ne m'a pas appelé!

-comment tu vas faire alors?

-ben j'irai le voir après manger, expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Et ils continuèrent tout à manger comme si de rien n'était.

Après le repas, Harry dit à ses amis qu'il allait voir le directeur.

Il passa devant la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe.

-entre Harry ordonna le directeur à travers la porte.

Mais quand Harry entra, il ne trouva pas le directeur tout seul. Il y avait un beau jeune homme. Les cheveux bond, presque blanc. Avec un peau pâle qui faisait ressortir ses yeux orage.

-mais que fait Malfoy ici? Ce demanda harry.


End file.
